The Golden Star
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Assim como uma estrela dourada iluminava um pinheiro de Natal, um garoto de ouro aparecera para iluminar o sombrio coração de Bruce Wayne. • kid!Grayson


_**Sumário**: Assim como uma estrela dourada iluminava um pinheiro de Natal, um garoto de ouro aparecera para iluminar o sombrio coração de Bruce Wayne.__  
_

_Não betado. Qualquer erro, por favor, me avisem!_

* * *

_**The Golden Star**_

_**.**_

Dick ficou falando sem parar durante todas as horas em que ele e Alfred passaram enfeitando o enorme pinheiro de Natal que decorava a sala de estar da Mansão Wayne. O dono da Mansão, Bruce, a que tudo assistia de sua poltrona estrategicamente posicionada, pensava consigo mesmo se era humanamente possível alguém proferir tantas palavras por segundo. Alfred, por sua vez, ouvia pacientemente a tagarelice do garoto fazendo perguntas ocasionais nos momentos certos. Lançava olhares furtivos ao patrão mais velho e se divertia internamente do assombro que brilhava nos olhos azuis de Brune Wayne.

Dick contava sobre as decorações natalinas das várias cidades que conhecera com o circo; sobre como os policiais os mantinham longe dos corais de rua temendo que eles os assaltassem; contou que quando era bem pequeno queria comer os enfeites das árvores pensando serem doces; contou sobre rigorosas nevascas, sobre suéteres de feias estampas, sobre presentes e comida, sobre sua crença no Papai Noel que durou muitos anos e contou sobre a solidariedade presente nas pessoas, nos seus atos e, principalmente, em seus corações.

- Não quer ajudar, pai? Você pode colocar os laços.

- Obrigado, Dick. Escolher a árvore já foi o bastante para mim. – respondeu o Wayne voltando sua atenção ao livro em suas mãos. Fitava as mesmas palavras desde que o abrira.

O menino-prodígio fez que ia falar, mas resolveu dar de ombros. Voltou a conversar com Alfred que suspirou discretamente, a cabeça latejando de dor.

Depois de mais de duas horas de intenso trabalho, Dick e Alfred olharam satisfeitos para a árvore de Natal que brilhava em vermelho, verde e amarelo. Toque especial do patrão Richard, afirmava o mordomo da Mansão Wayne para quem quisesse ouvir.

Da parte de Bruce, não haveria pinheiro de Natal, bonecos de neve no jardim ou luzes decorativas dentro e fora da Mansão. Seu Natal ideal era ir para uma festa qualquer ou, se tivesse sorte, fazer uma patrulha agradável pela cidade de Gotham. Porém, a insistência incansável de Dick e um brilho de felicidade nos olhos azuis do Robin o fizeram ceder. Talvez aquela Mansão precisasse mesmo de um alegre toque natalino. Um Natal em família.

Dick coçou o queixo pensativo, olhou para o topo vazio da árvore e depois para a estrela decorativa em suas mãos. Alfred notou o comportamento do jovem e imediatamente compreendeu o que se passava.

- Vou buscar a escada.

- Hã? Ah, não precisa, Alfie. Eu consigo. – mas o mordomo já havia sumido no corredor.

Dick começou a analisar o cenário. De jeito algum conseguiria colocar a estrela dourada com um pulo ou subindo em uma cadeira. E não havia nenhum móvel ao redor da árvore com altura suficiente para que pudesse escalar. Suspirou frustrado. Então, seu olhar caiu na escada. Ela subia com uma suave curva até o hall no primeiro andar e este exato hall ficava em cima da árvore de Natal.

Rapidamente, suas habilidades de Robin foram postas à prova. Sob a desatenção de Bruce, que acabara se distraindo com o livro, Dick subiu correndo os degraus até chegar ao hall superior. Apoiou-se no corrimão da escada que continuava até ali para separar uma pessoa de uma queda nada agradável e olhou para baixo. Droga, praguejou ao descobrir que não alcançava a árvore dali.

Dick poderia se dar por vencido e ter esperado Alfred voltar com a escada, mas aquele não seria o menino-prodígio. Ele calculou mentalmente a altura entre onde estava e o topo da árvore de Natal, depois se agachou. No corrimão, arabescos de madeira desenhavam curvas que se enroscavam umas nas outras. Por entre uma das aberturas por eles feitas, Dick olhou para um Bruce muito concentrado na leitura e sorriu. O circo dentro dele foi desperto.

Colocou delicadamente a estrela dourada entre os dentes para não quebra-la. Logo em seguida, pulou a balaustrada. Virou-se de frente para a sala lá em baixo, os calcanhares bem fincados nos vãos dos arabescos e os braços jogados para trás segurando firmemente o corrimão. Observou mais uma vez o pinheiro abaixo de si e rodopiou o corpo. Agachou-se e segurou firme no corrimão certificando-se se sua mão não estava escorregadia demais. Ao se sentir seguro o bastante, Dick jogou o tronco para trás e escalou alguns centímetros do corrimão com os pés. Enfiou-os por entre os arabescos e novamente girou o corpo. Quando se assegurou de ter os pés bem presos, soltou as mãos do pedacinho do chão que segurava.

Ignorando o mundo de ponta cabeça ao seu redor, Dick tirou a estrela da boca. Fez uma careta e tentou tirar o gosto ruim que ficara na boca por conta do objeto. Agora com o topo da árvore a alguns centímetros de seu alcance, Dick se viu a vontade para arrumar a estrela da maneira que quisesse. Ficou alguns minutos distraído, não conseguia se decidir para qual lado virar a estrela dourada. Para o corredor que dava para a entrada da Mansão? Para Bruce lá em baixo? Para a lareira? Sua distração foi tamanha que não se dera conta dos pés, inconvenientemente calçados em meias, deslizando dos arabescos.

De repente, seu pé esquerdo escapou do corrimão. O susto fez Dick virar o corpo para trás e automaticamente puxar o outro pé. Ele agradeceu às suas excepcionais habilidades circenses, pois rapidamente se agarrou a arvore. Mas ela não estava preparada para aquele enfeite em especial.

Os arranhões e os cortes foram as menores das preocupações de Dick quando o enorme pinheiro começou a inclinar para frente. O Golden Boy arregalou os olhos mais em espanto do que de medo, pois a árvore mirava exatamente a poltrona onde Bruce descansava. Pensou em gritar, mas foi pego de surpresa mais uma vez quando o pinheiro inclinou para o lado desta vez decidido de sua queda.

Com um baque agudo e farfalhante, a árvore de Natal da Mansão Wayne encontrara destino no chão lustroso. Bruce levantou os olhos do livro ainda descrente do que tinha acontecido. Seu coração de pai se aliviou quando Dick apareceu do outro lado do pinheiro, com o rosto arranhado e o cabelo desgrenhado sorrindo sem-graça.

- Oops.

Alfred já havia passado por muita coisa enquanto mordomo da família Wayne, mas sentiu fortes palpitações no coração ao chegar à sala de estar e ver aquele caos instalado. Olhou impassível para o jovem Richard que parecia ter perdido uma luta contra uma impiedosa árvore de Natal e que tentava sem sucesso se desvencilhar dos galhos gigantescos do pinheiro. Mas algo o surpreendeu positivamente. Alfred observou um sorriso surgir no rosto de Bruce, e de repente ele pareceu leve e despreocupado com os assuntos sombrios que sempre lhe invadiam a mente.

Bruce Wayne levantou de sua poltrona, abandonou o livro na mesa de centro e se aproximou de Dick. O jovem olhou para o homem com receio e se surpreendeu ao ser puxado para cima pelas axilas, arregalando bem os olhos azuis. O Golden Boy voltou a tagarelar e rir como de costume enquanto Bruce tirava os galhos e laços da roupa de Dick. E vendo-os ali, o temido Cruzado Encapuzado e seu menino-prodígio, absortos em uma conversa amena, Alfred acreditou no verdadeiro milagre de Natal que representava Richard Grayson na vida de seu patrão.

* * *

_N/A: Eu sempre tive vontade de escrever uma fanfic de Batman, mas parece que eu tinha uma trava. Finalmente surgiu essa história na minha mente e eu pensei "Putz, eu _preciso_ escrever isso.". E aqui está! Espero que tenham gostado ^^ E ignorem os momentos de distração dos dois vigilantes xD Eles também são humanos (minhas desculpa esfarrapada)._

_Desejo um belíssimo Natal a todos e uma ótima passagem de ano!_

_Reviews são bem-vindas._


End file.
